Life with nothing to live for
by Ice Princess Sapphire
Summary: Chiona life s full of depression that she thinks well never end. Can Trunks help her get on with life and show her how he feels (Takes place in future timeline) R
1. Lasting depression

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ because if I did I wouldn't be making Fanfics about it. I only own one person and that Chiona  
  
A.N.: This takes places in the future time line. Let me give you a little background on who Chiona is. Chiona is Gohans twin sister who survived the android attack, to save Trunks when he was younger. Now it is years later and Trunks is back form fighting with Goku and the other Z fighters and has beaten the androids and cell from his time line. People are rebuilding there homes and lives. Now Chiona finally see her brothers actually done and so is her father and her friends. All she has is her mother, and she can't find a reason to live anymore. Can Trunk show her a Reason to live plus tell her his feelings? Only one way to find out. Enjoy ^__^  
  
  
  
Life without something to live for  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Lasting depression, Sitting in the window if capsule corp, looking out at the world, Chiona felt depressed as ever. It's been 6 month since Trunks destroyed the androids and the town was rebuilding. A lot has been done in only 6 month and much of the town had rebuilt many things, like malls and stores.People had pretty much went on about there business and seemed happy. It almost seemed like nothing happened here. But Chiona didn't feel the same way. she knew her life would never be the same.  
  
She remembered everything like it happened just yesterday. Her twin brother Gohan telling her to stay here with Trunks while he went to fight the Androids by himself. Chiona protested but stayed with him. And then she remembered watching her brother fight and wanting to help so badly but she listened to her Gohan and stayed where she was. Then she saw her brother die. Die right and front of her eyes. Chiona closed her eyes tightly or she knew she would start crying again.  
  
It's been years since that happened but she never really realized he was gone. Never had time until now, when the androids were done and she saw that it was only. four of them left. Not including Master Roshie, Puar and oolong. She didn't know exactly where they were but she knew they weren't dead. They were probably somewhere acting like perverts again, looking at playboy. Who knows. The only ones she saw were Bulma, her mother, Chichi and Trunks. The rest was History.  
  
It was night time and the stars and the moon looked so pretty. She spent a lot of time looking out there now. Chiona felt like she had a connection with the moon. It reminded her of herself.  
  
Alone.  
  
All the stars always had each other. If there was one star there was always another close by. But what did the moon have? There was no other moon anywhere near here. Sure there where other moons out there but none to keep it company. Chiona sighed. It was the same way she felt. Sure Gohan, her father and her friends where out there. But not where she could see them.  
  
The only one she had left that was closest to a brother was Trunks. She knew him since he was born. Well before he was born too. She and Bulma were pretty close. They went on a lot of adventures together, along with her brother. So of course she and Trunks were close.  
  
He was a big surprise, who would have thought Vegeta and Bulma? Chiona had helped Gohan train him. And she felt the same way he felt when they saw the androids destroy the cities. And when Gohan died he understood how she felt. He was the only one who knew how she felt. Gohan was like a big brother to him, they were all like Family. But the now it was all messed up.  
  
Chiona lead her head on the window pain. Her life would never get any better. All of a sudden she heard a noise behind her. She knew who it was without even turning around.  
  
"Hey Trunks" she said low and sad, without moving from her position at the window.  
  
"Hey Chiona" He said walking over and sitting by her. "Beautiful night, huh?'  
  
Chiona sat up and looked into his dark blue eyes. They were so pure you could look into them forever. She turned away without saying anything.  
  
"Whats wrong" he said. "You should be happy now, the androids are done, and everything is going back to normal."  
  
He watched her shake her head slowly. Her beautiful, shoulder length, jet black hair moved ever-so-slightly. It was so shiny and the light from the room made it shine even more. Trunks wanted to touch it but thought better of it.  
  
He and Chiona got very close when Gohan died. She trained him and watched him grow into the man he is today. She took him in as her brother, but Trunks knew he could never replace Gohan, and never tried to. But they were close none the less. But ever since he came back form the past he felt stronger feelings for her. Not just in a brother and sister kind if way but more. He wanted to be more then that to her. He didn't understand how these feelings came along. Maybe because of her sadness. He wanted to help her. To take the sadness away so badly. It hurt to see her so depressed. Or maybe he just always felt that way about her and just didn't know it because he was too young and he guessed going into the room of spirit and time and fighting cell made him think about there relationship. What ever it was he know he felt it.  
  
Chiona stared out the window "It will never be normal." She said softly. "Sure the city will rebuild everything. And the people that survived well go on with there lives. But what about the people who lost there loved ones. The children that lost there parents. Some people out there have nobody left, they're lives well never be the same."  
  
Tears came to her eyes. "I lost my brother to them. And I'm never getting him back. Sure I miss everyone else but me and Gohan did everything together."  
  
Chiona started to stare into space thinking. "He never seemed to get mad at anything no matter what I did to him. I was so mean to him sometime.. but he never said anything about it. He was my brother and my best friend."  
  
Chiona's voice crack and she started to cry. Trunks put his arms around her. He hated to see her cry. He wished she didn't have to hurt like this.  
  
"Shhhhh" he said softly rocking her back and froth. "I know you miss Gohan. We all do. I know it's hard for you to let go, but you have to. We all have to."  
  
He leaned his cheek against her hair. It was just as soft as he expected it to be. It felt like feathers against his face. She smelled really good. Trunks kind of wonder how her lips would feel. He shook his head.  
  
This not the time to be thinking like that.  
  
He just sat there holding her until she stopped crying. Chiona felt so warm and protected in his arms. He had big muscles that felt great around her. She could lay there forever. Chiona felt something for Trunks but was scared to let her feelings show. Scared that it would mess up there relationship. She couldn't let that happen. She couldn't lose another person she loved. And plus she was 10 years older (now 7 with that room he want in the past) and she just know it would probably not work out at all. He was 21 and she was 27. Chiona felt that is would be wrong because he was so much younger. It would be like going out with her little brother. And any way did he feel the same?  
  
She spoke a few minutes after calming down. "When Gohan died, he took a part of me with him. A part that I can never get back or can never be filled. My life well never be normal again."  
  
Trunks sighed "It seems like other then our parents we just got each other." He hugged her a little tighter. "You're the closest thing to a sister I have .I'm glad I have you." Chiona smiled "I feel the same way about you. I never told you this but..I got so scared when you left that last time to go fight with my dad in the past."  
  
Trunks let her go to look in her eyes .They were like bottomless pits. They never ended. It seemed like he could look forever in them.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Chiona smiled sadly "Because I thought I would lose you too."  
  
"I told you I would come back to you." He said softly "I gave you my word."  
  
"I know.. But after losing Gohan I didn't know what to think any more.. but I kind of knew in my heart you would come back to me."  
  
Trunks smiled "well I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Not if you don't want me to." Chiona looked a bit hurt "Of course I want you around. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Trunks shrugged "You never know. I might start getting on your nerves."  
  
He started to laugh. Trunks glad to hear Chiona laugh too. "Oh you never could do that."  
  
"I use to. all the time. Was pretty good at it too."  
  
"Well things change." Chiona said her smile faded and she looked out the window again. "I think we found that out first hand."  
  
Trunks smile faded too. "Yea. but we can get through this I know we can. As long as we have each other things well get better."  
  
She sighed "I wish I could believe that."  
  
"Come on what happened to the strong Chiona I used to know."  
  
Chiona looked at him again the same depressed look as before "It died with my brother."  
  
Trunks cupped her cheek "It well be ok, it well, I promise you." His eyes sparkled as he smiled at her. "I love you." He said.  
  
Chiona smiled "I love you too." Without any warning Trunks bent forward and pressed his lips against hers. Chiona was so caught up in the kiss, she didn't know what to do. All she knew was she like it.  
  
A lot.  
  
His lips where so soft. Chiona was about to open her mouth when she realized what she was doing. This was Trunks for god sake she shouldn't be kissing him! Chiona pulled back, she stared at him not knowing what to say. She knew she was blushing a little. And so was he.  
  
"Trunks I-" but she was cut off by someone at the door.  
  
"Chiona" Said a Blue haired women in her early 60's.It was Bulma. They both look at her.  
  
"Your mother needs you home to pick up something for dinner. Come down stairs I have something to give you." She said. Chiona nodded. And stood up. so did Trunks. Bulma went back down stairs. Chiona looked at Trunks  
  
"Good bye" she said. Without letting him even replay she left. Chiona knew this was a big mistake.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Walking down stairs Chiona thought about the kiss. She couldn't help but think it was great. She wanted to so much to go back up stairs and kiss him again. But she knew she couldn't do that.  
  
It should have never happened. She thought. What was he thinking? Probably the same thing you were thinking.  
  
When she reached the Kitchen, Bulma was holding two capsules in her hand.  
  
"It's late and I know you don't feel like going out and getting something to eat, so I made you two something to for dinner." Bulma looked proudly "It's a new recipe. I hope you like it"  
  
Chiona took it "Thanks" But that didn't explain the other one "What's this one for?" She asked pointing at the capsules.  
  
"Oh that's the car I'm giving to your mother so she could stop making excuses for not coming to see me." Chiona smiled "ok"  
  
"Well I'll see you later ok. Tell your mother she better use the car or I'm coming to get her myself."  
  
Chiona laughed "I Well. Bye! "Bye" Chiona left and flew home.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
When she got there her mother was in the kitchen. "Hi mom, I'm home." Her mother turned around and smiled at her. She was in her 50's  
  
"Hello. How was your day at Bulma's house?"  
  
Chiona Shrugged "It was ok. Nothing to brag about." Chiona then took the capsule out her pocket.  
  
"Bulma sent you this."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"A car and dinner. she made it."  
  
Chichi frowned "What do I need with a car?"  
  
"To go see her. She really misses you." Chichi signed and shook her head  
  
"She knows I don't like to come out anymore. Not since those monsters came and destroyed everything."  
  
Her mother had been through a lot if not more then she had. She had lost her husband from heart decease and her son from the androids. Chiona was the only one she had left of her family. But with all of that happening to her. Chichi knew that life had to go on. And it did. Chiona admired her mothers through all this. She seemed to be so much stronger then she. Not physically but emotionally. A long with Trunks her mother was the second person who was there for her. And always would be. But the only thing was her mother never liked to go out anymore. One day Chiona told herself she would get her mother out of the house. Her mother took the capsules and looked at them.  
  
"Which ones which?" She said.  
  
"Oh yea" Chiona said. She came over and looked at them.  
  
"Ummmmm." She said stretching her head "This one is the..no this one the dinner..I think."  
  
Chichi sighed. "Why don't you call Bulma to make sure. I don't want a car I the middle of the kitchen."  
  
Chiona went to the phone and call Bulma. She leaned against the wall and waited for some one to answer.  
  
"Hello" said a voice.  
  
A guy's voice.  
  
Trunks voice.  
  
Chiona's voice was stuck in her throat. Why was this happening to her. She talked to Trunks all the time. What made this time different. Then the kiss came to mind. Chiona sighed. She knew that was a big mistake.  
  
"Hello" Trunks said again. Chiona snapped out of it.  
  
"Oh Hello" She said, successfully keeping her voice normal.  
  
"Hi Chiona" Trunks said cheerfully. "what's up?"  
  
Chiona couldn't believe this. How was he able to act like nothing happened? Like it was just a normal day. Maybe it didn't mean anything to him.  
  
"Nothing" she Said "I just have to ask bulma something."  
  
"Oh ok" He said. But he then said "Chiona?"  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"You know what happened?"  
  
"Y- Yea what about it?" Chiona stuttered. Maybe she was wrong maybe it did affect him like it affected her.  
  
"Did you feel anything?" he said. Chiona thought she heard a little hope in his voice.  
  
"Did I feel anything?" She said  
  
"Like what? I didn't feel any thing. It was just a harmless kiss. That's all. Nothing more."  
  
What a lie.  
  
She felt a lot of things. But she couldn't tell him that. She couldn't let this go any farer then it already has.  
  
"Oh" He said. She thought he sounded a little disappointed.  
  
"Why do you ask?" She couldn't help but ask what he was thinking.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." He said quickly. "Just was wondering that's all."  
  
Before Chiona could say anything Trunks said "Here's my mother."  
  
Chiona tried to tell him to wait but he headed the phone to her. In a way Chiona felt bad for lying to him.  
  
If you only know how I really felt. She thought. She then started talking to Bulma.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lying in his bed, Trunks started to think about Chiona. He had been thinking about her the rest of the day. After the kiss they shared. Trunks sighed. He thought if was great. Her lips were so nice and soft, he could have kissed her forever. It felt so right. He'd been wanting to do that for a long time. Today it seemed like the right moment. Well really he was caught up in the moment. It seemed to him that she was enjoying it too. Well so it seemed, until she called up and he asked her.  
  
She didn't feel anything. Nothing at all? Was he the only one who felt something? In a way Trunks didn't think that was true. Her voice. Her voice seemed so stuttery. Like she was hiding something. Or even lying. Or was that what he wanted.  
  
You wanted her to like it.  
  
He told himself.  
  
You wanted her to like it so you could start something. Start something that maybe she doesn't want.  
  
Trunks turned over and buried his head in the pillow.  
  
What was I thinking kissing her like that. Hoping she would just fall into your arms or something. You should know better then that. That's Chiona, you shouldn't be kissing her like that anyway. She's like a sister to you. And anyway she doesn't want anymore then that.  
  
Trunks Sighed again. If only he could convince himself that is was true.  
  
AN: So what did you think about the first Chapter? Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! 


	2. Dreaming of the past

Disclaimer: Again I don't own DBZ it would be nice, but I don't.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Dreaming of the past, "Chiona you stay here with Trunks and I'll go fight."  
  
"But Gohan let me help you. You can't go it alone, you'll get kil-"  
  
"You have to stay here with him. Just incase he wakes up. I'll be fine."  
  
"But Gohan-"  
  
"Just do it." He smiled at her.  
  
"Fine" she said reluctantly.  
  
"Thanks Chiona."  
  
"You're not welcome." He laughed and ruffled her hair. She moved out of the way looking annoyed as usual.  
  
"You know I don't like that."  
  
"Sorry" He smiled sadly at her.  
  
He knew this would probably be the last time he would see her. But he couldn't let her fight. He couldn't let both of them get killed. Someone had to take Trunks back and look after him. And at least one of them well live, so their mother wouldn't be all alone.  
  
BOOM.  
  
They heard as the androids destroyed another building. They both looked as it fell.  
  
"Be careful."  
  
He turned around and saw her worried face. He put his arm around, her and hugged her.  
  
"I will."  
  
She held her tears back. She couldn't let go of the feeling that she wasn't going to see him again. He let go of her. "If anything happens I want you to take Trunks and go to Capsule corp. don't try to fight, just go."  
  
She looked at him "Gohan I-"  
  
"Just do it Chiona, please."  
  
She looked into his eyes. They were pleading with her to listen to him. She looked away  
  
"Ok" she mumbled  
  
"Thanks"  
  
He said putting his hand on her shoulder. He was glad when she didn't pull away. He put his fighting face on. And said the last thing she remembered  
  
"See ya" He said, and left. She looked up and watched him go  
  
"See ya" She whispered.  
  
But she knows it would be the last time. She looked at Trunks still form on the ground. The wind started to blow and Chiona looked up to see her brother fighting. Her heart started beating fast as she watched. Her brother seemed to be doing well. But she knew not for long.  
  
She wanted to help him. She wanted fight with him like she always did but she knew she had to stay put. She kept on watching and her greatest fear came to life. She watched as the androids made a huge ki ball and throw at him, giving her brother know where to escape and then  
  
BOOOOOOMMMM!!!!  
  
He was gone .The androids seemed to be laughing. Then they left. All she heard was his scream before he died. She stood there. Not being able to move for a long time .All she could do was tremble.  
  
"Gohan"  
  
Her legs gave way. She couldn't think straight. Tears started to roll down her cheek.  
  
"GOHAN!!!!"  
  
Chiona woke up with a start. She was breathing heavy and tears were in her eyes. She heard the thunder outside as it lighten up the sky. She looked out the window it was pouring, reminded her of that night of Gohans death. It rained just like this. The same day Trunks turned SSJ because of it.  
  
Chiona sat up in bed. She put her knees up to her chest and wiped her arm around them. Tears still came down her face. These nightmares came to her almost every night for the last few mouths. The dreams never left her alone. She wiped the tears out of her eyes trying to control herself and stop crying, but it didn't help. More tears just kept coming down.  
  
Why do these nightmares keep coming?  
  
She asked herself.  
  
Is this my punishment for not helping my brother?  
  
Is this my fate?  
  
Well I have these dreams for the rest of my life?  
  
` She didn't know.  
  
Chiona looked through window at the rain. They slid down the window pain like her tears. She knew she would be up for most of the night. She could never fall asleep right after those dreams. Afraid she might have another one. Chiona lead her head on her arms. Would this ever end for her?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning Chiona woke up, having only fallen asleep a few hours ago. She had cried herself to sleep. Sleeping in a sitting position all night, she felt stiff, her head hurt and her eyes were red and burning. They felt giddy. Chiona stood up slowly and stretched. She still felt really tried but she knew she had to get up.  
  
She walked out of her room and into the hall, hearing her mother in the kitchen making breakfast. She went outside to get some water to clean her face. She splashed herself to try to wake up. It helped a little and just a little. At least her eyes didn't feel so giddy. She went back in house and into the kitchen. Chichi heard her come in.  
  
"Good morning" She said without turning around.  
  
"I don't know how good it is." Chiona mumbled.  
  
Chichi looked at her and saw her face. "What happened to you?" She said looking worried. "It looks like you didn't sleep at all."  
  
Chiona flopped down in a chair. "Hardly." She said leaning her cheek on the palm of her hand.  
  
"Is it those dreams again?" Chiona nodded.  
  
Chichi sighed "Those dreams have been hunting you for awhile now. I think it's because that's all you think about."  
  
Chichi walked over and sat by her daughter. She put her hand on Chiona's. "Chiona we need to talk."  
  
Chiona looked up at her. "About what?"  
  
"You" she said looking concerned. "You need to get out more. You've been staying in the house too much. You're too young for this. You need to go out and enjoy yourself."  
  
She said looking sadly "I mean you never even had a boyfriend and you 27 years old."  
  
. It was true Chiona never had a boyfriend. Actually she never had a friend outside the her dad's friends.  
  
"I know with all the stuff that's been happening you didn't have time. But now that it's over you need to start to live again. Your not getting any younger you know."  
  
Chiona stared at her mother. She was right of course. She did need to get out of the house. But it was hard to start to live again. To try to forget. And she really wasn't getting any younger. Her mother was probably tired of her.  
  
"Your right. I should get out more. But it's hard to start over."  
  
"I know it is but you need to. Besides I do want some grandkids to brag about to Bulma." Chichi smiled.  
  
Chiona shook her head. Typical of a mother.  
  
Chichi started to speak again. "But I also want to you to be happy." Chiona smiled "Thanks mom." Chichi stood up and hugged her daughter. Chiona needed that so badly. She needed a hug from somebody. To know somebody cared and was there for her. They hugged for a while longer. Then Chichi let go.  
  
"Now that we cleared that up. Let's eat Breakfast!!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
At Capsule corp. Trunks was getting ready for breakfast. He had been thinking about Chiona all night. Well until he fell asleep. He wondered was she thinking about him too.  
  
Probably not.  
  
. He went down stairs. He's mother was down there all ready starting to eat.  
  
"Good morning Trunks" She said happily "Have a sleep well?"  
  
Trunks shrugged "I guess"  
  
He sat by has mother and took a bowl. They eat in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"So what are you going to do today?" Bulma said breaking the silence.  
  
Trunks looked up "I don't know. Probably stay in the house maybe train some.. Why?"  
  
Bulma shook her head "When are you going to go out there and have some fun. All you've been going is staying it the house. Aren't you getting a little bored of it?"  
  
Trunks blinked at her "Well I guess a little."  
  
"You're 21 years olds and never had a girlfriend. Not one." Bulma said "Don't you want one?"  
  
"Well.yea."  
  
But the one I went doesn't seem to feel the same way.  
  
"well a girl is not going to come and just fall and your lap ya know."  
  
"Yea I know."  
  
"Well what are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Look Trunks it's not like it would be hard for you to get a girlfriend" She winked at him. "I mean come on. You're my son. You of course have my genes. Girls would be falling all over you."  
  
Trunks blushed a little. "Sure mom."  
  
He wasn't no really paying attention. He knew what girl he wanted. Getting her was the hard part. If it was even possible. How could he do it? He needed a chance to be with her a lone for a while. Like spin a weekend together or something. That would be great. But where would they go to? Trunks take another bite of his food. He would figure out something if it was the last thing he'd do.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Trunks didn't know his chance was coming in the form of a week. He was lying on the couch watching TV. It was a boring day and nothing was really on. He hadn't heard from Chiona in a week. But for some reason he couldn't get the nerve to call her. He didn't know what to say to her.  
  
Nothing really worth taking about anyway.  
  
But he thought about her all week. He wondered if she was doing the same. Trunks started to day dream again. Day dream about being with her.  
  
And going places like the movies, seeing her smile and laughing. Both of them being in pure bliss. And then he imagined kissing her again. Feeling her soft lips against his. Her parting her lips so he could make the kiss deeper. And then..  
  
"Trunks!"  
  
. His string of thought was broking by his mother calling him. "Yeah" He said sitting up.  
  
His mom walked over to him with a big smile on her face "Guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I found a great deal on a vacation spot for a week. It's called Happy Days lounge. The Beaches out there are beautiful."  
  
"Oh that's nice." He said mildly interested.  
  
"Yup I'm going to take Chichi with me. This is my chance to get her out of the house and have some fun."  
  
Then she looked at Trunks and smirked. "And this is your chance to go out and have some fun. You'll have the whole house to yourself. So have fun with it. Bring a girl over, have a party I don't care just clean up behind yourself. You don't have to do much, that's what the robots are for."  
  
"This is a first. Your mom encouraging you to have parties." Trunks laughed.  
  
"You need to. I've never saw a guy so young staying in the house all the time."  
  
"There's a first for everything." He said with a smile.  
  
Bulma ruffled his hair playfully. "You're a mess Trunks a real mess." She laughed. "Well I'm going to call Chichi now. We have week to get ready."  
  
She walked out excitedly towards the phone. Trunks smiled to himself.  
  
Maybe this week well be useful.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chiona was sitting on the couch resting. She had pretty much been cleaning up all day and was really tried.  
  
"We can really use one of those robots Bulma has." She said out loud to herself.  
  
"Oh it wasn't that bad." Chichi said overhearing her.  
  
"Uh huh" Chiona said closing her eyes. She hadn't got much sleep. Dreams came back last night. Her mother gave her chores to do to get her mind off of it. But all it did was make her even more tried. Chichi put her hands on her hips and shook her head. "You're one of the strongest people in the world and you complain about a few little chores."  
  
If you call literally scrubbing from top to bottom, inside and out, going fishing for breakfast, lunch and dinner, doing all the laundry and then washing every single dish we have it the house a few little chores I don't want to even think about what a big one is.  
  
She thought. Chichi heard Chiona mumble something of putting your child through heard labor but she ignored it. All of sudden the phone rung. Chichi went and picked it up.  
  
"Hello" She said "Oh hi Bulma how are you?"  
  
She opened her eyes half way when she heard Bulma name. She hadn't talk to them in a while. She didn't know why she just hadn't gone to see them. Or even call them. Even since that kiss everything seemed to have changed with them.  
  
"What! Really?" She heard her mother say "That's great....Me..Well I don't know if I could go..well it goes seem nice....Well..Ok, ok I'll go, Bulma you don't have to yell." Her mother said a little annoyed.  
  
Chiona sat up getting very interested about what her mother was talking about.  
  
"Ok well I'll see you then." She hung up.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Well aren't we the nosy person." Chichi said jokingly "That was Bulma. She found some vacation spot and wants me to go."  
  
"Oh how nice." Chiona said. Her mother needed to get out of the house.  
  
"So are you going?"  
  
"Well doesn't seem like I have much of a choice. You know how Bulma is." Chiona laughed.  
  
"Yeah I know exactly how she is."  
  
Bulma didn't take no for an answer very well. Even her mother knows that, and she was the hardest one to convince to do something she didn't want to do.  
  
"Well that's great mom you need to get out." Chichi raised an eyebrow. "You think you're staying in the house? Oh no you're not, when I leave you're leaving with me." "But I can't go with you."  
  
"You're not coming with me and Bulma, you're going to send the 2 weeks with Trunks." For some reason Chiona's heart started to beat really fast.  
  
"T-two weeks with Trunks?" Chiona said out loud not really meaning too.  
  
"Yeah. Why? You don't want to?"  
  
Chiona sat up straight, her eyes getting big. "Oh no, no I do I do. I was just thinking out loud how nice it will be."  
  
Liar.  
  
"Yeah it should be nice. You haven't since him a while, so you have a nice time together. I don't want to leave you at home by yourself."  
  
"Mom I'm 27 I think I could stay at home by yourself."  
  
"I know that. But you don't want you to stay in the house all day. I want you to go out and have fun. And if you stay with Trunks you have someone to go out with and keep you company. It well be good for you!!"  
  
Chiona laid back on the couch. She had a feeling these 2 weeks were going to be trouble. "Yeah great' she said. 


	3. Fighting Instinct

Disclaimer: Nope still don't own DBZ.  
  
AN: This is a pretty long chapter but not too bad. This is were everything starts happening. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3, Fighting instinct, The week went by fast. Chichi had packed up all her clothes and was ready to go. It was early in the morning and Chiona packed up the night before, so Chichi let her sleep in late. It was now time to go so Chichi went to wake her up. The door was closed as usual.  
  
Chichi went to knock on it. "Chiona are you up? It's time to go."  
  
But there was no sound.  
  
"Chiona?" She said.  
  
What could she be doing in there? She should be up by now.  
  
Chichi opened the door. Chiona was sitting on her bed, her knees up to her chest with her arms around them. She was trembling slightly and rocking back and froth staring at the wall. She had tears in her eyes and looked so tried like she hadn't slept all night.  
  
"Oh Chiona" Chichi whispered.  
  
What was her poor daughter going through? She knew what must have happened. She had one of those dreams again. Chichi went over and sat by Chiona putting her arms around her.  
  
"I didn't want it to happen." she said " I should of helped him. I shouldn't have listened to him."  
  
"Chiona it's over." She whispered "What's done is done. We can't change it no matter how much we want to." Chichi sighed. "This vacation well be good for you. You need to get out of this house. All it seems to do is bring back bad memories."  
  
Chichi held Chiona until she calmed down. When she did Chichi got up and stood in front of her and held out a hand to help her up.  
  
"Come on. Or we'll be late." She said softly, so as not to rush her.  
  
After a few seconds Chiona took her hand and stood up. Chichi smiled at her.  
  
"Come on and get ready. You know how Bulma gets if you're late."  
  
Chiona wiped her eyed with hand. They were really red. She nodded and left the room without saying anything. Chichi shook her head at her.  
  
My poor daughter. These dreams been haunting you for the longest. You need this more then any of us.  
  
She thought, and walked out of the room to make sure everything was ready.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chiona put their bags in the hover craft. They were all set to go to Bulma's house. After she finished putting her bags in the back sit, Chiona hopped in the car and waited for her mother. She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes, thinking about the weeks ahead.  
  
That something was going to happen that she was going to regret or would change their relationship. She tried to stop thinking negatively but she just couldn't shake this feeling. That and the feeling of wanting to sleep. She had stayed up all night. That was one of the worst dreams she had in a long time. Chiona opened her eyes when she heard her mother close the front of the house. She got in the car and turned it on.  
  
"Ready?" She said.  
  
"I guess." Chiona said lazily.  
  
"Well ready or not we have to hurry up or we'll be late. Chiona rolled her eyes.  
  
Oh no.  
  
Her mother wasn't the safest driver in the world. Actually she was more like a speed demon. Especially when she was in a hurry or mad.  
  
"Mom maybe I should fly. I'll-"  
  
"Oh no you wouldn't. Not in the state your in."  
  
Damn.  
  
Her mother was the reason Chiona didn't like cars and rather flew. She braced herself for the ride to come. Please.  
  
She thought.  
  
If I die and a car crash, let it be a fast and painless as possible. She put on her seat belt when she felt the car rise up off the ground.  
  
"Here we go!"  
  
Her mother said. Chiona gasped she snapped back in the seat when they took off.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Trunks was sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast and watching his mother pack for the trip and complain about Chichi and Chiona being late.  
  
"I told them what time to come and not to be late." She said talking out loud. "They should have been here by now."  
  
Bulma put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Chichi better not be backing out because if she is I swear-"  
  
" Mom I'm sure they're coming. Chichi's probably just running a little late. I don't think she would of back out without-"  
  
Trunks was cut off by the door bell ringing.  
  
"See that probably them right now."  
  
Sure enough a robot came in the kitchen followed by Chichi and Chiona, who seemed to have had a hard night. Trunks could see the bags under her eyes. He also notices how red her they were, he could tell she hadn't had much sleep last night. But that didn't explain why she looked really pale and her hair was sticking up in the back, then he remembers Chichi's driving. She looked at him but quickly looked away.  
  
"Where were you two!" Bulma said. She looked angry. "You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!"  
  
"Sorry we were late, it was my fault." Chiona said.  
  
Bulmas went from angry to sympathetic when she saw Chiona's tried face.  
  
"Was it those dreams again?" She said softly this time.  
  
Chiona nodded. Bulma looked from her to Chichi's face, who was looking at Chiona sadly. Bulma knew Chiona was going through a lot.  
  
"Oh it's ok." Bulma said "We want be that late. Not if we leave now."  
  
She looked at Chichi. "You ready?"  
  
Chichi nodded "Yea I'm ready." Chichi hugged her daughter.  
  
"I'll talk to later." She said. "Now try to have fun. I don't want you to stay in the house all for these 2 weeks."  
  
"Ok" Chiona said.  
  
But she wasn't promising anything.  
  
"Bye Chiona. Bye Trunks, remember what I said." Bulma said winking at him.  
  
"Bye mom, have fun." Trunks said.  
  
He knew what his mother said. But he had plans of his own. They said their last good byes as theirs mothers departed. Then they were alone. They didn't say anything to each other for a few minutes. Chiona stood in the same spot she had when she came in. She put her heads in her pocket and stared at her feet. She looked so tired.  
  
"Did you have breakfast?" He asked her breaking to silence.  
  
She looked up at him and shook her head.  
  
"Well come sit down. Don't act like a stranger it's plenty here. I can eat a lot but not all of this." He said smiling at her.  
  
She didn't smile back but she did walk over and sit by him. She grabs a plate and started to take some food and eat without saying a word.  
  
"So what's been going on?"  
  
Trunks asked trying to start a conversation with her. She was acting very strange. Maybe she was just tried.  
  
She just shrugged. "Nothing much." She said putting some more food in her mouth.  
  
"I haven't seen you in while. Why haven't you come by or called?"  
  
Chiona chopsticks stopped at her mouth at the question. Why hadn't she called or came over? She didn't really have an excuse for that one. The only thing that came to mind was that kiss, but she wasn't about to say that was the reason why.  
  
"I've been busy."  
  
She was glad when Trunks left it that.  
  
"So why haven't you called?" Chiona asked him this time.  
  
Trunks looked up. "Huh?"  
  
He didn't think Chiona was going to ask him that. She looked at him in his eyes, so he couldn't even lie. Not without turning away. She had a knack for knowing when he was lying.  
  
"Why haven't you called yourself? You asked me now I'm asking you."  
  
"Well." He said. Trying to think of something.  
  
Nothing came to mind.  
  
Chiona raised and eyebrow. "Well.. Well what?"  
  
He tried to think but nothing came to mind.  
  
He laughed nervously "I guess I don't know. I don't have an excuse."  
  
Chiona didn't join his laughter, she just turned her head and went back to eating. Trunks stopped laughing, Chiona wasn't amused at all. He had a feeling it was going to be a long vacation.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After they finished eating, Trunks took Chiona up stairs to put her things in one of the rooms.  
  
"So what do you want to do for these 2 weeks together?" Trunks said.  
  
Chiona shrugged. "It doesn't matter..I have nothing in mine. Do you?"  
  
Trunks shook his head. "No"  
  
"Mmmmm" Was all she said.  
  
She sat down on the bed. Trunks sat next to her. They didn't say anything to each other for along time. It was actually an uncomfortable silence. Chiona started to look out the window. It felt so weird being all alone with him. She had been a lone with him lots of time but this time seemed different. She felt something touching her hand. She whipped her head around to look at him. Trunks almost jumped at the way she did it.  
  
Like he was a stranger or something. All he did was tough her hand.  
  
"Sorry, I did mean to surprise you like that." He said.  
  
"No, it's ok. I guess I'm just tried and all. It's not you." She said looking at her lap.  
  
"Well then I'll leave you alone so you can rest."  
  
He smiled and stood up.  
  
"I'll be in the other room if you need me."  
  
Chiona smiled "Thanks for understanding."  
  
She reached for his hand and took it.  
  
"But then again you always had."  
  
Trunks smiled brightened.  
  
She looked so beautiful when she did that. It seemed like the sun started to shine on her when she smiled. He wished he could hold this moment forever. Just holding her hand was enough for us. But good things never last long and just as soon as the moment began it ended.  
  
Trunks had to make himself walk out of the room. Chiona watched him go. She was glad was that he left he alone. It's not that she didn't like his company. She always did, but today seemed different. She laid in the bed on her back looking at the ceiling. She closed her tried eyes. Maybe this it wouldn't be that bad here. She didn't know what she was so worried about. Her and Trunks were like brother and sister and it was going to stay that way.  
  
Right?  
  
Chiona frowned. If that was true then why did it feel like she was lying to her self.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
Everything seemed to be going good. They hadn't gone anywhere. They just enjoyed each others company. Chiona thought her mother was right. Maybe she needed to get out the house and the dream would go away. Or so she thought.  
  
But the third night proved her wrong. The dreams started to come back even worst. She was dreaming the she was one of the androids. She couldn't control her body and was fighting Gohan. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop.  
  
"NO!" she yelled in her sleep.  
  
"Stop it!" She moaned.  
  
She tossed and turned in her sleep, making so must noise that it woke up Trunks who was two rooms away. He sat up in bed no knowing what it was at first. It sounded like a whine or a cry. Trunks got out of bed to see what it was. When he walked down the hall he notices it was coming from the room Chiona was staying in. He looked in the room.  
  
"Chiona..." He said.  
  
She was moving around like she was fighting someone.  
  
"Please no!" She cried. "Don't make me do this."  
  
Trunks walked over to the bed. Her face looked pained. She was sweating like crazy. Trunks sat down next to her and started to softly shake her shoulder.  
  
"Chiona" He whispered. "Wake up your dreaming."  
  
Chiona gasped and wake up. She started to look around frantically. She was breathing heavy like she was running it a race.  
  
"Chiona relax it was dream."  
  
Chiona looked at him she was still panting, looking at him wildly.  
  
"It's ok. It was dream that's all."  
  
Chiona gaze settled on him her panting went down but all they did was turn into sobs. Trunks put her arms around her.  
  
"I did it. I killed my own brother. It's all my fault. It should have been me."  
  
She buried her head in his chest, crying.  
  
"Don't say that." He said holding her tighter  
  
. "That's not true at all. You didn't killed your brother. The androids did it and you know that. What good would it have done if you died instead?"  
  
"I know." She whispered against him. "But I just feel so responsible I was right there. I could have helped him. I should have helped him."  
  
"But it wouldn't have made a difference. You both would of died, then what? They probably would of found me and I would have been dead too. What would have happened if that had accorded?"  
  
"I guess that it the only thing good that came out of this." She said through slow sobs.  
  
"I got to save you. I least I got to save one person."  
  
"And I'm glad you did save me. But if both of us died what would the world have done?"  
  
Trunks pulled her until she was all the way in his lap. She didn't resist. In fact she snuggled in his in brace.  
  
"I feel so alone without him." She said.  
  
"You're never alone. Not as long as I'm here."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chiona woke up, the next morning not knowing were she was. She opened her eyes to see arms around her. She felt weight on her head. Like someone was lying on it. Then all of a sudden it came to her. Last night the dream. Trunks waking her up, and holding her.  
  
Did he hold me all night?  
  
When she started to move around Trunks stirred and started to wake up. He lifted his head off of hers and stretched his arms. Chiona did the same. Then she looked up at him.  
  
"You, you held me all night?" she asked. Trunks kind of blushed.  
  
"Well...yea I didn't want to leave you. Just incase you had another dream."  
  
Chiona looked down again. "You didn't have to do that."  
  
"It was nothing. I don't mind doing anything.For you."  
  
Chiona looked back up at him. His eyes sparkled that dark blue like it always did. She had the urge to kiss him again. She let it take over her. She came closer to his face until there nose was almost toughing. It seemed Trunks had the same thing in mind. They closed their eyes, lips almost toughing when  
  
RING!!!  
  
Both Chiona and Trunks snapped out of it. It was the phone ringing.  
  
"Oh." Chiona said blushing madly. "I'll let you get that."  
  
She slid out of his lap.  
  
"I'll just go to the bathroom." She said and without another word ran out.  
  
"But."  
  
Trunks wanted to say something to get her back but he just groaned.  
  
"Stupid phone." He mumbled feeling frustrated.  
  
He was so close to kissing her again. To feeling her lips against his and the phone had to ring. Who ever it is, it better be good for messing up that perfect moment. Trunks got out of the bed and went to the phone mumbling grouchy the whole way. He snatched up the phone. "Hello?" He said, not very nicely.  
  
"It that the way you answer the phone?" The person on the other line said. It was his mother.  
  
"Oh sorry" he said nicely. "Just got up."  
  
"Well I just called to see how you two were?" Trunks walked to the couch and flopped down.  
  
"We're ok."  
  
"That's good. Soooo..have you been having fun yet?"  
  
"Oh yea.lots of fun." Trunks lied to get Bulma off his back.  
  
"Oh that's great! So have you met anybody?"  
  
"Well.."  
  
Trunks said trying to think of what to say.  
  
"Yea... Sort of."  
  
He said thinking of Chiona the whole time. If they get together, she'll have someone to meet.  
  
"That's nice. So I might have someone to meet?"  
  
"Yea sure. Maybe."  
  
"Well that's good. I just called to check up on you two. I'll talk to you later. Tell Chiona we said hi."  
  
"Ok, bye" he hung up and laid back on the couch.  
  
She could of called me later for that. And maybe she would have someone to meet right now.  
  
He waited for Chiona to get out of the bathroom. Mean while Chiona was freaking out at what she almost did again.  
  
What is wrong with you? You can't keep doing this. This is Trunks remember.  
  
Chiona was so shaking up by what she almost did; she wish could stay in bathroom forever. But she knew she couldn't. She had to come out something. And she couldn't let him see her like this. Pulling herself together,she came out.  
  
Just remember. Trunks is off limits. If you have to stay as far away from him as possible do it .  
  
She went down stairs to see Trunks sitting on the couch.  
  
"Who was that?" Chiona said sitting on the far end of the couch.  
  
"Our parents checking up on us." He said.  
  
"Oh"  
  
They sat in silence for a while.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Trunks said, breaking the silence.  
  
Chiona shrugged "Don't matter to me."  
  
"What about the movies?" Trunks said sitting up.  
  
"Ok. Sure"  
  
She hadn't been to the movies in a long time.  
  
"Ok after Breakfast we can go."  
  
They eat some breakfast and got ready to go. "Ready?" Trunks asked putting his coat on.  
  
" Uh huh." Chiona said.  
  
They left and flew to the city. It was a nice sunny day, great for flying. This was the first day they had went the since she got there. The breeze felt so good against her face and her hair. She loved to fly. She closed her eyes just let her senses guide her. Trunks looked at her. He couldn't help but think she looked like an angel. He smiled and went close to her. He taped her shoulder and then flew quickly to the other side of her. When Chiona opened her eyes to look no one was there.  
  
"Huh?" she said raising an eyebrow.  
  
Trunks laughed in silence and did it again going on the other side of her. Chiona looked on the other side not seeing anyone. But she caught on to Trunks little game. Looking at him side ways she just flew like nothing happened. But when Trunks went to tap her again Chiona grab his hand.  
  
"Got ya" She said smiling at him.  
  
"Can't fool you." He said.  
  
"Of course you can't. Not with that old tricks."  
  
"Oh yea?" said Trunks challengingly  
  
"Yea" She said back.  
  
"Well how about this!" Trunks said he pulled his hand out of her grip and then grabbed hers. He then pulled her to him into a hug like way and started to spinning. After a while they both started laughing in each others arms. They kept on laughing even after they stopped spinning. When they stopped they were nose to nose again. They looked into each others eyes; Trunks smiled that sweet smile of his. He moved closer brushing against her lips but Chiona snapped back into reality.  
  
What am I doing?  
  
She hurried up and reluctantly pulled out of his arms and back to flying at his side feeling her cheeks heat up. She knew she was blushing. They started to fly in silence for a while until they got to the city. They fond an alley to land in. They didn't to draw attention to themselves. They walked down the street without saying anything until they got to the movies theater  
  
"What movie do you want to see?" Trunks said not exactly looking at her.  
  
"Any action movies out?" Chiona asked looking at the billboards advertising the movies.  
  
"Well there is this Karate out." Trunks said pointing at the billboard of the guy dressed in a Gi posing.  
  
"Want to see that?"  
  
Chiona looked at the billboard. Looked interesting enough for her.  
  
"Sure" She said.  
  
Trunks bought the tickets. Then they went to the concession stand and bought a jumbo popcorn and two large sodas. They sat in the middle row. There wasn't too many people there. Which meant two things, either the movie wasn't good or it was old. Trunks and Chiona started to eat the popcorn as the movie started. It started out good but by the middle it got really boring. Chiona and Trunk were laid back in the seats. They had finished there popcorn and had a little soda left.  
  
Chiona couldn't concentrate any longer. Her mind started drifting to a daydream. She started to day dream about Trunks kissing her. She just couldn't get that out of her mind. Maybe because that was her first kiss she ever shared with anyone. It made her feel all tingly inside. If that made her feel that way then how would it have felt if she had deepened the kiss.  
  
Without looking down she grabbed for the rest of her soda. But instead she had grabbed Trunks hand. They both looked at each other at the same time.  
  
"Oh sorry" Chiona said this time grabbing the right thing.  
  
Trunks shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about."  
  
When she put drink the down he grabbed her hand and smiled.  
  
"I don't mind you holding my hand."  
  
Chiona smiled back at him. Their hands seemed to fit together perfectly. One part of Chiona was telling her to let go of his hand before it turns into something more, but the other side of her liked the closeness. She couldn't help herself, she tightened the grab on his hand. For the rest of the movie they sat there holding hands. For some reason the movie didn't seem boring anymore.  
  
Actually Chiona didn't care if the movie never ended if she could sit there and hold his hand. But of course it did and when the movie was over they let go. They walked out without saying a word to each other.  
  
And maybe it was better that way Chiona through. So as not to mess up the moment.  
  
"So how did you like the movie?"  
  
Trunks asked breaking the silence. Chiona made a face.  
  
"Not really at all. It was pretty boring."  
  
"Yeah I thought so too." Trunks said.  
  
"So what you want to do now?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
They walked aimlessly down the street. Chiona almost walked passed Trunks when he stopped in front of a dark building with bright colored lights around the huge windows. Inside you could see teenagers in it passing buttons at huge machines and others at car shaped ones. Chiona know what this was.  
  
"You want to go to this arcade?" He asked looking excited.  
  
Trunks loved video games. Chiona did too. Especially the fighting games.  
  
"Sure! Sounds like fun."  
  
They went inside and looked in awe. It was huge in there. Every kind of game you could think of racing, fighting, shooting, virtual and more. They didn't know where to start. Finally Trunks pointed to a group machines.  
  
"Want to try those?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
The group of games were fighting ones.  
  
"I bet I could beat you in every one of these." Trunks said looking at her challengingly again.  
  
She smiled at him wicked "You're on."  
  
They got a whole bag f quarters and started playing. They played the rest of the day. When they pretty much played every game there and ran out of quarters, they left laughing and talking.  
  
"I beat you in almost every game." Chiona said bragging.  
  
"Oh you just got lucky that's all."  
  
"Uh huh, lucky twenty games in a row."  
  
"Whatever" Trunks laughed. "I just let you win that's all. I didn't want to make you fell bad."  
  
"Sure ya did. But however I won, you still lost the bet."  
  
"Oh come on. You're not going to hold my to that are you?"  
  
Chiona smiled wickedly "Oh you know I am and I'm going to enjoy it too."  
  
Trunks mumbled and Chiona laughed putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I always wanted to see how you look like as a girl"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
When they got home it was really late. They eat dinner laughing and talking. Trunks tried to keep Chiona talking so she could forget about the bet. It seemed to work, Trunks smiled to himself.  
  
HA! I got away with that one.  
  
"Oh I'm tired now. I'm going to go to bed now."  
  
Trunks said heading to the stairs.  
  
"Oh no you don't!"  
  
Chiona walked over and grabbing his arm. She smiled evilly.  
  
"Don't think I forgot about our little bet." She said.  
  
Damn!  
  
Chiona took Trunks hand and lead him up stair. They went in Bulmas' room.  
  
"Now let's see."  
  
Trunks tried to snick out, He was almost out of the room, when he heard Chiona say  
  
"Don't think about it."  
  
Why does she have to have sensitive ear?  
  
Trunks stopped and turned around. But when he did, he wishes he didn't.  
  
"Oh no, I am not wearing that."  
  
"Oh yes you are. I said anything I pick out."  
  
"But come on, that's, that's...I just can't wear that."  
  
"Oh yes you can. And if you don't I see some nice lingerie in there."  
  
Trunks snatched the clothes and stomped out the room. Chiona only smiled smugly.  
  
"I through you'd see it my way."  
  
Chiona waited in Trunks bedroom. He was taking a long time.  
  
"TRUNKS!" She yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you mean what? Get in here!"  
  
"Nuh uh"  
  
"If you don't come in here I'll come and get you. Now do you really want that?"  
  
She heard footsteps and when Trunks came in the room. Chiona burst out laughing. Trunks had on a blue halter top and a jean skirt. But it was so tight that it was rising up. But that wasn't the worst part. Chiona made him put make up on too. Some red lipstick and blue eye shadow. But the eye shadow was beyond the eyes and the lipstick was beyond the lips too.  
  
The only reason why he wasn't wearing shoes was because they where too small. He looked like a broke down drag queen. Chiona fall on the floor holding her sides. They hurt so badly. She had tears in her eyes. She never laughed so hard in her life.  
  
"Trunks hahahaha...Trunks..hahahaha...you look beautiful.  
  
She said though laugher. Trunks just stared at there frowning.  
  
"On come on smile." Chiona said holding on to the bed and getting back on it.  
  
"And while you're at it. Strike a pose." She said.  
  
"Are you gone?" Trunks said, walking out the room.  
  
"Oh Trunks"  
  
She walked other to him. She couldn't help it. Chiona put her arms around his waist and lead her head one his back. He felt her hair on his back. It felt so soft against him. He smiled to see her happy. Even if he had to be torture to do it.  
  
"You make me so happy." She said.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you Trunks."  
  
Trunks heart warmed and he forgot all about the his embarrassment. Just to make her happy was worth it. He turned around in her arms and held her.  
  
"You know , I haven't laughed like that in so long." She said looking into his eyes. He smiled "Well I'm glad your happy, but could I take off these clothed the skirt in cutting off my circulation."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The rest of the week was a great one. They went out every day going around town looking for things to do. They went bowling, skating, the arcade again and movies. But they decided to stay in tonight. Trunks rented a movie for them to watch and ordered pizza.  
  
"I think this movie well be good. Or at least better then the ones we saw."  
  
Chiona sat back and rolled her eyes. "That's not saying much."  
  
Trunks grabbed the tape.  
  
"Well we'll see." He said as he put it in.  
  
Trunks seat back on the couch next to Chiona. The movie started out great. It was about women avenging her parents' death. They sat up interested. It was all going good until a sex part came in. A part neither of them knew about. It didn't seem like it even fit in the movie. It just came up all of a sudden. But it just wasn't just one, after the first one it started to come all through the movie.  
  
Trunks eyes went wide. He never really saw anything like that, though he know all about it, and he had seen movies with in it but not this was a whole different then what he's seen. All he could think about was Chiona. The women reminded him of her. Then he wondered how it would feel doing that with her.  
  
Trunks gave Chiona a side ways look. Chiona's eyes were big and she was holding on to the armrest of the couch for dear life. She was trying to move as far away as possible. When the movie went off Chiona stood up so fast Trunks didn't even notice. She looked at him stiffly, her eyes wide  
  
"I, I'm going up stairs." She stuttered.  
  
And with that she ran up stairs without turning around. Trunks couldn't take it anymore. All this week he'd been taking it slow. They had been having fun all week. He had kept it at a sibling relationship level. But he didn't feel that way anymore. He wanted Chiona even more. He knew Chiona felt the same way but was afraid to show it. Just the way she acted around him made it obvious. He couldn't hid it anymore, he was going to her once in for all.  
  
Meanwhile Chiona was sitting in the guest room she was staying in, looking out the window. That movie made new feeling arouse in her. She felt shaky all over.  
  
What's wrong with me? It's just a movie.  
  
She through but it felt like more then a movie. Chiona put her legs to her chest. She had never experience sex before. She never really through about it until now. She lived a pretty sheltered life. Not that she didn't know about it but not all the details. All of a sudden she heard footsteps she looked in saw Trunks standing by the door. He looked weird.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
She said looking at him. He didn't say anything but he was looking right at her. It was something in his eyes but didn't know what it was from were she was. He then walked right over to her. Sitting down by her, he grabbed her and pulled her to him.  
  
"Trunks wha-"  
  
She was cut off by his lips. Chiona went rigid. She quickly pulled away from his lips but he had a good grab around her waist.  
  
"Trunks we can't do-"  
  
Chiona tried to start again but was cut off by Trunks finger on her lips.  
  
"Shhh"  
  
Chiona look in her eyes and saw need in it. Pure need and hunger for her.  
  
"Don't worry about it. All it matters is if you feel the same way about this. Do you?"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"Then that's all the matters."  
  
He pulled her forward and started kissing her again. Feeling his soft lips against hers, Chiona couldn't fight anymore. She had been fighting all this week. She took her arms and put them around his neck. She relaxed in his arms showing him her acceptance of it. Trunks couldn't feel any happier to have her like this. He rubbed his tongue over her lips to make it deeper. She opened her mouth and let him in. As Chiona felt Trunks tongue her mouth all kind of things went through her head.  
  
Was this right?  
  
Shouldn't I be stopping him?  
  
Am I going to regret this in the morning?  
  
Chiona didn't know anymore. All should knew was she felt tingly from kissing him like this. Her mind went blink and all she could think about was here and now as Trunks put his hand in her shirt and pushed her gently down on the bed, never breaking the kiss. Whatever happened, good or bad, she would deal with in the morning. Right now she was doing what she been fighting against for the longest, and liking it. 


	4. A beautiful night, A ugly morning

Disclaimer:Finally what you all been waiting for! I finally own DBZ..mouse pad. yes a DBZ mouse pad.as for the show sorry I don't own it.  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long for the update..a lot of things have been happening..but now it's here so enjoy  
  
Chapter 4, A beautiful night, a ugly morning. The next morning Chiona woke up not knowing where she was and what was going on. She looked around the room as the morning sun shined through it, shining on all the clothes on the floor.  
  
All their clothes on the floor.  
  
Chiona then remember everything that went on last night. She heard a sigh and a moan in her ear. She turned her head slightly to see Trunks laid cuddled up next to her with his hand around her bare waist. She turned her head a little more to see his face. He looked so young sleeping. Too young to be sleeping with her. Chiona felt all wrong. What had she done? She stupidly gave in to him instead of making him listen.  
  
This wasn't supposed to happen. It was bad enough kissing him, and now you just slept with him. You practically had sex with your little brother.  
  
Chiona cringed at that through. But it was true. Wasn't it? Chiona tried to get up without waking him, but it was impossible. Every time she tried to move he would cuddle up even more. Chiona sighed. This wasn't going to work out. She had to tell him. She knew this would hurt him. It would hurt her too. But it had to be done.  
  
Trunks lead there with his eyes closed just enjoying Chiona closeness. Last night was incredible. He never experience anything like that. To be sharing something like this With Chiona was something he could only dream about.  
  
He smiled to himself. This had to mean they were together after going that. He started to imagine how it was going to be. They would go out for a while; then they could let build a house and move in letting Chichi live with his mother . They could get married and maybe have kids. But Trunks really wanted to do was take Chiona back to the past so she could see Gohan and her father again. He knew it would make her so happy. He would diffidently have to ask his mom about making a bigger time machine.  
  
Trunks felt Chiona moving a lot, he figured she was up. He opened his eyes to look at her. She looked so beautiful to him. He gave her a sleepy smile. Chiona smiled back weakly. "Good morning" He said sweetly.  
  
"Morning" Chiona said sitting up, bring up the sheet with her.  
  
"You had a good sleep?" He asked.  
  
"Yea...did you?"  
  
"Yup and I had a great time last night. How about you?" he said smiling wickedly  
  
Chiona looked away not answering. Seeing him so happy about this was going to make it harder to break it off with him. She had a great time last night. Being with him was something she really wanted, buts he just couldn't let this happen.  
  
Trunks didn't notice the way she was acting, probably thinking she just acting shy about it. Trunks rolled over on his back and put his hands behind his head.  
  
"Our parents well be so happy about us." He said.  
  
Chiona just looked at the sheet. Her hair was in her face so Trunks couldn't see her expression.  
  
"I'm so happy we finally got together. You know, I think we should move in together and then we can move your mom so she can live with mine then we can be close by each other. Then later we can get married. And if you want we could have some kids but I really would like to do is take you-"  
  
Trunks stopped at the shake of Chionas head.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Chiona still couldn't look at him. But she had to end it now before it got farer.  
  
"Trunks.we can't be together."  
  
"What?" He said sitting up. "Why not?"  
  
"This just isn't right. It wouldn't work out."  
  
"What's so wrong about it? We love each other don't we?"  
  
"Of course I love you, But not in that way. I love you like you're my real brother."  
  
"Why can't it be more?"  
  
She looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes. But she had to tell him the true.  
  
"You're to young for me Trunks. What we did last night shouldn't have happened. I should have stopped it."  
  
"What does age have to do with anything? What, just because I'm twenty-one makes me immature?" Trunks said he was starting to get angry.  
  
"It's not that you're immature. It's just that.. I don't want to mess up our relationship. Don't you understand?"  
  
Trunks was getting angrier and angrier at her. Why was she acting like this?  
  
"No I don't understand. We're both adults. We know more about each other then anyone else does. Our age doesn't matter Chiona. Can't you see that? We both wanted this. So why can't you accept that?"  
  
"Because I don't think it's right no matter how much I want it. Anyway I don't think Gohan would agree with this either."  
  
That did it. Trunks just snapped. "What the hell does Gohan has to do with it? He's dead Chiona. Get it though your head he's not coming back. I'm tired of you putting him in everything that happens. He has nothing to do with it. You're just putting him in this as a excuse."  
  
Trunks told her. Now it was Chionas' turn to get mad  
  
"I'm not using him as an excuse and I know he's dead." Chiona said.  
  
"Yes you do." Trunks said practically yelling.  
  
He was to angry to even care the about hurting her. He wanted to hurt her just like she was hurting him.  
  
"All you do is whine and cry and be depress about some one that died years ago. I've been there for you since them and I miss him too. But I am not going to sit there and cry about his stupid mistake."  
  
Chiona eyes narrowed at what he said. "Stupid mistake? That stupid mistake save your life!" Chiona yelled. She was so angry at him. "If he didn't do it you would have been dead like all the others."  
  
Trunks didn't say anything. He wouldn't even look at her. Chiona sigh and started to talk a little softer.  
  
"Trunks I didn't want it to end like this. But it has to end. I'm sorry."  
  
She looked at Trunks for a reply but he didn't say anything for a long while. But when he did his voice was harsh and bitter.  
  
"Fine" he stated still not looking at her.  
  
"Do what you want. I don't care anymore. But let me tell you one thing. No matter who you go out with, you'll never find anyone that loves you as much as I do."  
  
Chiona looked back at her hands.  
  
"Maybe." She said. "That's why I can't lose you Trunks, I just wish you could understand that."  
  
She said. They didn't say anything to each other for a long time.  
  
"Could you leave the room so I can put my clothes on?" Chiona finally said breaking the silence.  
  
Trunks gave a harsh laugh. "No you leave, why should I have to leave a room in my own house."  
  
Chiona stared at him "Why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Just go."  
  
Chiona looked at him very angrier "Fine!"  
  
She grabbed the sheet under the blanket and pulled it around her standing up. She grabbed all her clothes and stomped to the door. But before she left the room she turned and narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"I through you was grown up enough to understand. But I was wrong. You just as childish as you ever been!"  
  
And with that she left the room. Trunks heard a door slam. He sat back in the bed. Still as angry at her as he was before.  
  
If that the way she wants it, I'm fine with that. I don't even care anymore. She can do whatever she wants. I don't even know why I liked her like that. I'm childis?. She the one that's childish. Crying all the time about something that happens years ago. It's probably better we're not together.  
  
Trunks told himself. But if that was true, then why did it hurt so much.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Chiona was so mad she didn't know what to do.  
  
What is his problem I can't believe he's acting the that.  
  
And then to say that about Gohan. I HATE HIM!  
  
Tears started going down her cheeks. She hadn't even put her clothes back on. She just there on toilet wrapped in the sheet.  
  
You don't hate him and you know that.  
  
A voice in her head told her.  
  
You still love him just as much as you did before. You're just upset and he's upset too.  
  
She sat there trying to get herself together. But the tears kept coming she knew something like this was going to happen. She should have stayed home by herself and then nothing would have happened. Now she had Trunks mad at her. What was she going to do now? She just didn't know. She put on her clothes and left the bathroom. She would just have to get over it.  
  
Chiona walked down the hall feeling depressed all over again. She wiped her eyes just in case Trunks was still in the room. He wasn't. Chiona was glad. She couldn't look in his face after what happened.  
  
Going over to the bed she sat down. All she could think about was last night. It was amazing to her. She never thought about doing it. Especially with Trunks. He was so careful with her. Like she would break or something. But he was always careful with her, especially after what happened with her brother. But nothing like this. His touch was so light and loving she could of cried. He kept on whispering I love you in her ear. That's why the harsh the he said this morning hurt her so bad.  
  
Trunks never really got mad at her or even raised his voice. Chiona sighed and laid in the bed curling up into a ball. She had a feeling that Trunks was right. She would probably never find some that will ever love her like he did.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
That day was the worst day of Chiona's life. They avoided each other all day. Not speaking or even looking at each other. But Trunks was sad more then anything. He wanted Chiona so bad that he never through about her saying she didn't want to be with him. But he could tell Chiona was upset too. But he didn't care she could of stayed with him but she chose not to so it's her problem.  
  
Right?  
  
He couldn't make himself to completely believe that. He still loved her. But he just couldn't talk to her right now. This seemed to hurt Chiona just as much as it hurt him. She always had a good relationship with Trunks and for him to be mad at her made her fell like no one loved her.  
  
She stayed in the room most of the day and stared out the window. That night Chiona had a nightmare again. She woke up crying again. She sat up in bed and lean her back against the wall. Putting her knees to her chest she sat there and cried. Trunks woke up when he heard her whimpers. He got up and was right at the door when his mind stopped him.  
  
What are you going in there for? Why should you care about her feelings? She obviously didn't care about yours.  
  
He stood in the doorway and looked at her. She must have felt his gaze on her because she turned around and looked at him. Tears were going down her cheek and her eyes were red. He couldn't help but went to take those tears out of her eyes. She didn't say anything to him. She didn't have to. He could tell by her eyes that she wanted him to go in there and whip his arms around her. But he didn't and it took all his will power not to do so. She sniffled and watched him leave.  
  
Leave her all alone again.  
  
Chiona swallowed hard but she knew it he would probably do that. She was just hoping he would forgive her. She buried her head in her arms and cried harder she was losing everyone that she loved.  
  
Could it get any worst?  
  
Chiona sighed. The way it was going now, it probably could. That last week with each other was horrible. They didn't get a long at all. If they weren't snapping at each other they weren't talking. They didn't go out anymore; they just stayed in the house and ignored each other. The day there parents were coming home all they did was sit on the couch to wait for them.  
  
Chiona had her stuff all ready and packed. She couldn't stay another moment there like this. And the way Trunks was acting he was probably happy for her to go. They heard the door open followed by laughing and talking. They both know who it was of course. Soon after, they saw Bulma and Chichi, looking very happy and tanned.  
  
They had sunglasses on and a hand full of bags.  
  
"Hey!"They said looking very happy to see there kids again.  
  
"Hi" Chiona and Trunks said not very enthusiastically.  
  
But they didn't seem to notice. They each grab there kids into a hug.  
  
"So how was your 2 weeks?" Chichi asked Chiona.  
  
Chiona shrugged  
  
"It was ok" She said very low.  
  
"Did you two have a good time? Bulma asked.  
  
They didn't say anything to that one. They couldn't even look at each other. Chiona was happy when Bulma and Chichi sat in between them. They started talking about there trip and how fun it was. Chiona was giving Trunks side ways glides that he couldn't see. She notice he was barely listening.  
  
They both weren't.  
  
All they did was ask a few questions, not there heads and laugh at the right time. What seem like forever they finally finished talking about it.  
  
"So what did you do?" Bulma asked them.  
  
This time Chiona looked at Trunks all the way. He looked at her but just turned away. They still didn't say anything, they did was kind of shrugged.  
  
"Oooohhhh" Bulma said smiling. "Don't want to tell?"  
  
"It's nothing to tell." Trunks said. "We didn't do much but go to the movies. After that it was boring."  
  
Chiona just stare at him but didn't say anything. How could he just sit there and lie. They did more then that.  
  
A lot more.  
  
And it was just boring to him? All that time together meant nothing just because he got mad at her. Chiona stood up she couldn't stay there any longer.  
  
"Could we go home now? We should probably check on the house."  
  
"You don't want to stay for dinner?" Bulma asked.  
  
Chichi stood up too. "No that's ok. I think we should go home too. There hasn't been anybody in the house for 2 weeks. Who knows what could have sneaked inside."  
  
"Alright then, well I'll see you two later." Bulma said looking at who Chichi know that she doesn't come to visit.  
  
"Oh sure." Chichi said and she meant it  
  
"Got all your stuff Chiona?" Chichi asked.  
  
Chiona nodded.  
  
"Well good bye all." Chichi said.  
  
"Good bye" Bulma said back.  
  
Chichi left the room. Chiona picked up her bags.  
  
"Good bye Bulma. Thanks for letting me stay." Chiona said politely.  
  
"Oh no problem, you're welcome here anytime."  
  
Chiona smiled and then looked at Trunks. Her smiled faded and she looked away from him.  
  
"Bye Trunks." She said in a kind of a formal voice.  
  
"Bye" Trunks mumbled back.  
  
Chiona turned and quickly left the room. Trunks lifted his head up and watched her but didn't say a word. After a few more minutes Bulma spoke.  
  
"So did you meet anyone?"  
  
Trunks got annoyed at that question.  
  
"No" He simply said.  
  
"But what about that girl you told me about over the phone?"  
  
"It didn't work out." Trunks said standing up.  
  
"Oh. Well don't worry there well be other girls."  
  
Trunks know that. But the only thing was the girl he wanted just walked out the door. 


End file.
